


Until We Go Down

by seamonster



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Other, Post-Red War (Destiny), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: It can be difficult to navigate the mundane facets of life when your entire existence is owed and tied to a destiny pre-dating your memories. For the both of you.Guardians fight and protect.And maybe,Sometimes,They fall in love.As it turns out, a bullet is easier to dodge than Cupid's arrow.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/Ghost (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Until We Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes before we begin:  
> I'm Big Baby at this game. I started playing two?? Months ago? Don't @ me. So I apologize for any timeline inconsistencies bc I'm still figuring this game out.  
> But I love it so far! It has tickled my muse and now here we are. Thirsting over a dead guy. I'm not complaining. Just forgive me if my Cayde "voice" is a bit off, still getting used to him.  
> Keeping the guardian NB to allow most people to imagine whomever they want. This is NOT an OC.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!  
> Kisses, Seamo

In and out. Inhale, exhale. Deep, even breaths expanding your lungs as you run. Sprinting over rubble and the strange foliage you'd been eager to stop and admire mere hours ago.  _ Had _ it only been hours? The passage of time barely registered over the buzzing of your mind as everything inside of you screamed for you to go faster, further. As far as you could on the tiny moon. Hell, put  _ galaxies  _ between you and the phantom echo of that music. 

That horrible music.

A small voice beneath your chin murmured your name, tentatively. A question in a single word. You could barely spare the breath to respond with a hoarse, "not yet."

Common sense would have included calling your sparrow, instead of booking it on foot back to that mad Warlock. Common sense was in the trunk. Blind panic had taken the wheel this time. Narrowing your field of view to 'get out, get out, get out'. Get away. Give that cranky old man his weird needles and put Io as far behind you as possible. 

You slid over some of the smooth, oddly cubic remains of crumbling edifices. Skidding almost to your knees, palm slamming against the grit, feeling it sharply through the kevlar weave of your glove. Yet you didn't stop, stumbling briefly as you righted yourself. Not bothering to even pull your hood back up.

"Guardian, please!"

You held him tightly to your chest, curled over his shell protectively as you continued to sprint full-tilt directly behind a line of Vex engaged against the shambling, ghastly forms of their own possessed. Plasma fire cracked the air, but you were focused and swift. None of them even turned around.

Eventually, you started to recognize the terrain, taking more confidence in your direction. Vaulting over milky pools of acidic liquid and stark white ammonite, you finally spot the hunched form of a man.

You surprise Asher enough that he curses loudly when you come to a hard and sudden stop, kicking up dirt.

"What in the blasted-!"

"Take this!" You yell, throwing down the chunks of sharp crystal he'd asked for. He winced at the sound of delicate shattering and there was literally no room left in the panicked vibration of your racing mind for you to care. "Transmat!"

You barely waited for the yellow haze to clear before you were moving into the seat of your cockpit, yanking your helmet off with one hand. Punching in the first coordinates in your log history, you didn't even begin to calm down until your ship hit hyper speed.

Your breathing was harsh now, matching the continued race of your heart. But it was slowing. Slowly slowing. 

"...Guardian?" Ghost had never sounded so unsure. He wasn't fighting against your hold either. You could feel his eye on you, feel his worry and confusion tickling the edges of your mind. Hoping for an explanation. 

As you sunk further into your seat, your grip relaxed around his shell and he gave a test wiggle. Still he stayed with you, even nudged the underside of your jaw. Your silence was clearly eating him, but honestly you were still a little numb. Awash with waning adrenaline. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry I zoned out like that. I didn't mean to, for you to-"

"You didn't." The deepness of your voice surprised even you, exhaustion coloring each word. At last, you pulled him from your chest, looking him over with worried eyes and finding nothing visibly out of place. He let you do as you wished with him. "How do you feel? Is everything normal?"

"Normal?" He echoed. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You don't- you really don't remember?" You brought him around to face you, and you studied each other. "That… music, the message, the AI controlling those Vex?"

He blinked once, tilting the front of his shell in an expression of confusion.

"AI?"

Your explanation was hurried and shaky. He truly didn't remember a thing about the entire encounter, but he believed every word you said. When you let him go to gesture with your hands, he remained where you left him.

"--And you pushed yourself to translate the last message after. You sounded like it was hurting you, like you were in pain. It  _ did _ something to you."

"Heeey, hey. It's alright." It shook Ghost to the core of his Light to see how rattled you were. Whatever had happened to him on Io had really, really scared you.

_ You. _

"I'm still here." He kept his voice soft, whispering your name assuringly. "I'm alright. I'm running a system check as we speak."

Quick as lightning, too. Anything to reassure you. Your hands trembled as you raised them to gently cup around his form this time. He settled in them immediately, letting you draw him close again and gingerly pressing him against your forehead. Soaking in the reality that he really wasn't hurt.

He was okay. 

"System check complete. Everything is normal." Aside from a blank block of missing time, nothing was out of place. No bugs or viruses. No ghosts. No  _ extra _ ghosts.

You nodded once, giving him a small peck of a kiss that made him giggle, segments of his shell shifting shyly. Which, in turn, made you smile.

"I'll send a message to Asher Mir and apologize for our sudden departure."

"For me breaking his supplies, you mean."

Ghost laughed again, the sound teasing still tense muscles in your shoulders to relax. 

"What about you?" He asked after a moment of comfortable quiet had passed. "That was quite the sprint back there. Are you light headed at all?"

A little, but it was passing.

"I'm alright. I've had worse."

"I know," Ghost responded dryly, floating and following you from the cockpit to the small cabin where you dumped your helmet and cloak.

"Quick nap on the way home should sort me out."

"You put far too much faith in your autopilot function."

You shot Ghost a wry grin, clicking open the snaps that held your chest plate together and shucking the entire thing off with a grateful stretch. Not bothering to remove anything else, you pushed the privacy curtain aside and hopped into the dreadfully small bed your ship hosted. 

Ghost waited for you to get comfortable first, fluffing the pillow to your liking, before coming to rest near your head. In the space you left for him. You watched him wiggle into a divot while trying to keep close. It was cute.

He sighed once he found the perfect spot, eye nearly blinking off until he realized you were watching him.

You couldn't help it.

"I'm really alright," he whispered. "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

You snorted a small chuckle. 

“There are plenty who would love to get rid of you. If only so they could get rid of me, too.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’ve got my back, then,” Ghost said as he blinked his light off, ready for a nap as much as you were.

Your smile softened.

“Yeah…”

You finally closed your eyes as well tuning in to the rumble of your ship, the familiar sound soothing to your worry-addled mind. Just take deep breaths. It was all okay. Ghost was right. Nothing was getting at him with you around.

You’d make sure of it.

  
  
  


Everything was… blurry, and dark. There was a sharp, acidic stench in your nose that turned your stomach into knots. You tried gagging, but your body felt so numb, still. More numb than before. Like sludge in your veins weighing your limbs down. Something was buzzing in your ears. Building in a crescendo that spiked anxiety high inside of you. Someone, somewhere, was calling your name. Someone was…

_ Ghost? _

You forced your numb body up, looking around wildly, trying to reach out for him through your neurolink. 

_ Ghost?? _

The world around you shifted in shadows, darker than the pitch of space and far more hollow. He wasn’t answering. But something was. Something familiar but, hard to make out. Moving your legs was like trudging through a deep mire.

_ Ghost! _

Music split the air around you, sharp and grinding on your eardrums and fear rushed through you in a wave. That, that fucking music. It was still there!

“GHOST!-”

Your first waking sensation was the crack of your forehead against the top of the bed bunk when you tried bolting straight up out of sleep. Needless to say, it knocked you right back down, hissing in pain as you rolled and fell from the bed completely.

Ghost materialized somewhere above you, watching you curl up on your side, head throbbing.

"...Yes?"

You felt the telltale tingle of him healing you, pain draining right out in a wave of relief. You relaxed gratefully.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah," you croaked, pushing up to a sit.

"...Was it the Cosmodrome again?" He asked, voice kind. Traveller knew how many nightmares he's had to pull you out of about waking up in that place. But no, not this time.

“Nothing specific, just… it’s probably just the stress.” Your lie was small, easy to brush off. You didn’t want to worry Ghost too much. 

There was a buzzing just under your skin that you apparently couldn’t shake no matter what you did. A fear still sitting on your chest like a manic demon.

“Where are we?” You diverted, dragging yourself off the floor of your ship.

“Nearly home. We’re on approach to the Tower hangar.”

Flumping into your cockpit, you disengaged the shades to reveal a grassy terrain and a star-lit sky.

“Night time?”

“Eleven thirty-two pm. I estimate we will arrive at the apartment around midnight.”

You gave your Ghost the lightest of flicks, smiling when he shifted his points around indignantly. “Sounds good.”

\---

A little over two years, that’s how long it’d been since you’d woken up. Sucking in the breath of life again with little to no memory of where you were, or even who you were. It had been a lot to take in, in the beginning. And you remember it all so clearly. Every stumble, every fall. Every lesson gouged into you by Fallen blade. By the bone-crushing fists of the Cabal. But you had help along the way. People all over the galaxy willing to lend you a hand, or a gun. Or both. You wouldn’t be where you were without them.

You wouldn’t be anywhere without Ghost. 

It felt strange, to not care or wonder who you were before all of this Guardian business. Yet, there you sat; indifferent to the past and carving your own future. A future that always felt tumultuous and uncertain. But you supposed war could do that to a person. To anyone, even Guardians.

Nowadays you just… helped. Whoever needed it, you went. Whatever it was, you did it. No extra pressure, no ride or die missions. Just you doing simple supply runs for the Farm and helping Sloane keep some semblance of control over the ever-growing Hive population on Titan. 

Respite, Ikora had called it, with Zavala nodding along knowingly.

The longer it went on, the more it felt like punishment.

You knew there was more you could be doing than just patrols. Just like you knew there were big things brewing out on the moon that Ikora refused to tell you about.

_ “Just rest for now, Guardian. You’ve earned it.” _

You were tired of resting. It was clearly starting to get to you.

There were very few civilians out and about so late as you left the tower, making your way through darkened streets. As eager as you were to be home, to sleep in your own bed, a bigger concern was calling to you. One you didn't have the energy to fight.

You came to a crossroads in your sleepy neighborhood, nose to the light breeze. Savory and sweet mingled in a mouthwatering trail of scent that led your feet astray from your intended path.

It was an unexpected sight when you found it. Mostly considering it hadn't been there the last time you'd passed this way. A pop-up cart set out along the sidewalk, directly underneath the only working street light on the block. Three empty seats faced you at the counter, the form of a man behind it moving around as he prepared his wares. Ramen, by the smell of it. He didn't say anything as you approached the odd sight, but he nodded respectfully in greeting and got to work. You sat, equally quiet. It felt strange, like you'd stepped out of reality for just a moment. A calm night, a food cart with no name and no menu. No one awake but you and--

"Surreal, isn't it?"

You very nearly jumped in surprise, realizing belatedly that the cart in fact had two counters. One on both sides. Another figure sat at the opposite end, cloaked and hooded, just out of the yellow radius of lamplight. You recognized his voice anyway.

"Y'know, it's not often things slip past me. I'm like a hawk, watching from the shadows. No rumors escape my net. And once I hear of them? You can be damn sure I'll find out the truth."

He leaned further onto the counter, swirling a small cup in front of him as he came into view.

"When I heard a legendary ramen cart was popping up all over the City, appearing only when Guardians needed it most. Well, there's no way I wasn't going to track this place down."

"How long did it take you?"

You watched him throw back whatever was left in his cup, so much drama in his pause that you nearly cracked into a smile a few beats too early.

"Tonight marks the thirteenth moon."

You couldn't stop yourself from snorting, even as tired as you were, a genuine smile on your lips.

"Thirteenth moon," you repeated in a chuckling whisper.

He got up from his seat on the opposite side of the cart and came to join you, tutting.

"It sounded cool and you know it."

"If you say so."

Out of all of the Vanguards, Cayde-6 was the only one you ran into outside of work more than  _ at _ work. Which was impressive, especially when you considered the fact that he was  _ your _ Vanguard, specifically. But that wasn’t to say you weren’t acquainted. The Red War had definitely forged a friendship between you. Must’ve been all that getting shot at together. And your willingness to not only humor his witty banter, but keep up with it.

“You getting in or heading out?” Cayde asked, nodding to the chef when he brought another small cup for you and refilled his.

“In,” was all you said at first, looking down into the clear liquor you knew it to be. Maybe booze wasn’t a half-bad idea. You were undeniably tense, still. 

“Oh-ho, any good stories? Where’ve you been?--Don’t tell me!” Cayde leaned back to appraise you. All tired eye-bags and stiff shoulders. He glanced down to your dirty boots, then leaned in slowly, taking a hard look at your face. The blue light of his eyes was bright in the dim atmosphere, making you feel like he could see under your skin. Not a skill you knew exo’s to have. “...Everything okay on Io?”

Of course he nailed it. 

You gave a shrug in response.

“I guess, I wasn’t there for very long.” A day and a half, tops. Maybe. You couldn’t remember right now.

“Long enough to spook your pants off. Has Asher really gotten that bad?”

You blinked at him in surprise, watched him knock back his drink again. He enjoyed your shock and you both knew it. How did..?

“...No, he’s crazy but fine.”

"Hm." Cayde shifted in his seat, turning to face you more fully and lean his elbow on the counter. "Fine is generous, but I get it. What was it, then?"

You hesitated to respond, finally taking a sip of your drink and letting the sharp sting on your tongue ground you a bit.

Cayde wasn't known for being a patient conversationalist, however.

"Talk to me, Hunter." Arranged like a demand, his voice didn't come out harsh, body language open. "Or I'm gonna start interrogating your Ghost."

You heard Ghost scoff through your link, bringing a slight smile to your lips when he mumbled,  _ I'll never talk. _ Loyal to a fault.

Cayde seemed uncharacteristically serious about this, though. Genuinely concerned. 

You downed your drink in a single gulp, grimacing only a little.

"Do you ever…" You paused to rearrange your thoughts. "Do you ever consider that there might be bigger things to worry about than the enemies we can see?"

That wasn't what Cayde was expecting to hear from you, and he tilted his head.

"How do you mean?"

"Insidious things. Hiding, sleeping, just waiting for us to bumble along like fools and wake them right up." You turned slightly towards your Vanguard, a frown on your lips and distance in your gaze. "Things worse than enemies we can touch and shoot. From older days. Lost from our memories. When we can't even remember what's hiding, how can we ever feel truly safe--?"

Your tired rambling was interrupted by the sharp smack of a hand on your back, making you grunt in momentary pain.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there, Gloomy Gus. You're  _ this close _ to taking my whole mood down." Cayde pinched his fingers together to demonstrate. Hand planting itself firmly on your shoulder, Cayde made certain he had your attention.

"Of course there's always going to be another enemy. Another big baddie, coveting what was never theirs to take." His free hand pointed up as he said it; to the big, broken globe that hovered over the City. "That's just our lives, kid. You saying you want to give up your Ghost just because you know that?"

"No!" You answered far too quickly, with far too much panic in your voice for a Guardian who'd been through as much as you. It surprised Cayde enough that he leaned back, hand staying on your shoulder. You froze in embarrassment at your outburst. Until Cayde straightened up.

"Are you, uhhh… holding up okay?"

"Yes," again, you answered too quickly. Making a face, you let yourself slump forward, forehead touching the wooden counter. "...no."

The word was uttered so quietly, but Cayde picked it up. Awkwardly, he pat your back a few times, glancing to the chef who was minding his own damn business. Then he leaned over the counter, as well. Putting himself on your level and speaking quietly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

The Cayde you'd met when you'd first arrived in the City was so different than the one who sat next to you now. Always a mysterious guy with far too much confidence, even more sarcasm, and maximum aloofness.

You weren't sure how you'd so thoroughly endeared yourself to him. Enough that he was willing to try and comfort you. It was starting to make you feel more special than you had any right to feel.

Tilting your head towards him, you found him with his face also pressed to the wood. Hood providing enough shadow that his eyes shone brightly. 

"Don't leave me hanging, hunter." 

You took a deep breath.

"Patrols are driving me bananas, can I please return to regular active duty?"

Cayde almost laughed. Almost. The serious look in your eyes was all that stopped him.

"Getting stir crazy?"

"Or just regular crazy."

The orange light in his mouth glowed while he hummed. His hand was still resting on your back, a comfortable weight between your shoulder blades.

"I dunno, Ikora's pretty convinced this break will be good for you."

You wanted to throw a tantrum.

"It's been over a month. I'm not damaged, Cayde." Instead, you made sure he was hearing every word you said. "I'm  _ fine. _ "

Someone cleared their throat politely, drawing you to look up. Both of you pushed up in your seats, letting your quiet chef place two steaming bowls of ramen in front of you. They weren't the same. Cayde's was almost red, with lots of crunchy-looking peppers and onions. Yours was creamy, with mushroom and egg. Both smelled divine. Cayde thanked the chef respectfully, as did you, before opening his chopsticks. 

You chose to sip your broth first, letting it warm you from your tummy to your toes. Next to you, Cayde dug right in, jaw opening unnaturally wide to allow him to shove the noodles in. You could hear his throat crunching up the peppers. After he finished swallowing, he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Damn that's good. Yours good?"

"Mhmm." The noodles were perfectly tender, broth a delicious marriage of herbs. It was exactly what you would have ordered. It even got you to smile again, something Cayde didn't fail to notice.

He nudged you gently with an elbow. "I'll talk to Ikora tomorrow, see if I can't convince her to bring you back a little early."

You paused, noodles mid-slurp in your mouth. You even tried to speak around them, a spark of excitement in your eyes and a smile growing on your face.

" _ Reawwy?" _

"Of course really. You think I like having my fav--I mean, best hunter kicking rocks on the sidelines?" He went in for another big bite. 

Grinning now, you nudged him back, only making him splatter a little.

"Thanks, boss."

His voice came out clearly, despite the food hanging out of his mouth. 

"Don't mention it. ...Literally, don't mention this to anyone else. I don't want people--"

"Thinking you're nice?"

"Exactly!" He slurped his noodles up, splattering broth in a wide arc that you ducked away from, snorting.

You finished your meal in amicable conversation, punctuated by quiet moments where you both savored your meal. You felt a little lighter than before, and Cayde's demeanor was subdued in a relaxed chill. You were both just… comfortable around each other.

It was well after Ghost's projected ETA of "midnight", when you finally shuffled through your front door. Your companion manifested right away, helping transmat your armor away and zipping into the bathroom to turn on hot water for a bath. 

As you were stripping down from your undersuit, you noticed the tense buzzing in your shoulders had dissipated during your time with your Vanguard. Sinking into the water relaxed your muscles so quickly you could  _ sing _ . You sigh instead. Then chuckle when you feel Ghost perch himself on your head.

"Wanna sleep in tomorrow, bud?"

"Yes! You look like you could sleep for days."

Another soft chuckle as your weary eyes slipped shut. 

"You're probably right."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please feel free to hit me up on twitter @seamobeemo 💙


End file.
